


The enemy of my enemy

by Petra



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, OYL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a Robin, whether or not they know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The enemy of my enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely the fault of [Chevauchee and Katarik](http://chevauchee.livejournal.com/319731.html), who probably hoped something like this would happen when I read their discussion.

The outline of the kid's -- boy's -- guy's domino is familiar, even though the hood on the roof next to him is alien.

His stance is even more so, spread thighed, hands on his hips. "Thought you were crazy, old man."

Harvey smiles and knows, with every inch of it, that he's handsome again. "I was. And -- the Joker said you were dead."

Robin -- but not, not entirely Robin -- shrugs. "Shit happens."

Harvey raises *both* eyebrows. Because he can, now. "So you were?"

"For a while, yeah."

Harvey tilts his head to one side. "Huh."

The guy grins at him. Leers. "I got better."

"So did I." Harvey puts one hand in his pocket to touch the coin he doesn't need to flip. "So -- Robin --"

The guy's on him in a second, with all that training Batman never got to give him, covering his mouth with one hand. "Don't call me that, Harv, or I'll call you Batman." He licks Harvey's ear and makes him shiver. "Could I do that if you were Batman?"

"N-- no. No." Harvey takes a deep breath. "I could use the backup, though."

The guy who isn't Robin lets him up. "Yeah. But no panties."

"No. No panties."

"And it's Red Hood."

Harvey's heard that moniker before, and it wasn't for this kid. He laughs. "You just love inheriting names, huh?"

"He's not dead. Yet. I took it."

Harvey holds up his hands placatingly. If the kid jumps him again, they're not going to get any work done tonight. "Okay. Sure. Let's go."

Red Hood follows him off the roof like he knows Robin always used to follow Batman.

It makes him feel a little more real.


End file.
